


Inu ya Kame? (Dog or turtle?)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Pets, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “What? Me? Do you think I’m mad because we can’t have a dog? I don’t see why I should. In any case, we have a turtle now, don’t we?”





	Inu ya Kame? (Dog or turtle?)

Arioka looked at his boyfriend, who sat on the couch of their living room, and sighed.

Yuya hadn't been talking to him for almost two hours now, and he was starting to get annoyed.

When a few days ago Takaki had told him he would've liked to get a dog, it had taken him ages to to make him understand that with the kind of life they had, having a dog was next to impossible.

He had told him that he should’ve settled for seeing his dogs when he went back to his family in Osaka, and he had thought that would've been the end of it.

The elder hadn't been in the best mood during the following days, and he knew it was all a show meant to make him feel guilty.

And he had managed that.

He had caved, somehow, but now the way Yuya would've liked.

When he had arrived home with a turtle, the way Takaki had looked at him had been more than eloquent.

And lucky for Daiki it had been, since from then he hadn't said a word to him.

Daiki was tired; he had played his game until now, but he was starting to get frustrated, since he saw the whole thing as ridiculous at best.

He got up from the armchair where he was sitting and stood in front of the couch.

“So... care to let me know when you’re going to speak to me again?” he said, impatiently.

The elder raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“I am speaking to you.” he replied, a fake smile on his face.

Daiki licked his lower lip, trying to restrain himself.

It wasn’t worth it, not over something so stupid.

“Don’t mess with me Yuya. You’re still mad at me for the dog thing.” he said, without beating around the bush.

Takaki opened his eyes wide, trying his best to look innocent.

“What? Me? Do you think I’m mad because we can’t have a dog? I don’t see why I should. In any case, we have a turtle now, don’t we?” he replied, ironical.

Arioka snorted, smiling slyly.

“Come on Yuuyan! I know you wanted a dog, but I’ve already told you why we can’t. Then today I walked by a pet store a few blocks from here and I’ve thought... well, a turtle is still a pet, isn’t it? And it’s way less demanding than a dog.” he explained, shrugging.

Yuya winced, then he got up and went to the counter where the younger had put down the tank with the small animal inside.

He turned up his nose, running his finger alongside the shell.

“But turtles are boring, Dai-chan! You can’t play with them, they don’t recognize you, they do nothing but go back and forth in their tanks... why should we want one?” he complained, a little whiny.

Daiki held back a smile, aware that it would've only irritated the other one more.

“You just have to get used to it, Yuu. You’ll see that in a few day, once you’ll have overcome the huge tragedy of not having another dog, you’ll find it funny.” he said, mocking him a little.

The elder walked away from the tank, whispering something that sounded like ‘if you say so’.

Daiki wasn’t worried.

He knew his boyfriend well enough to know he was right.

 

~

 

That night Daiki was busy in the kitchen making dinner, when he heard an excited sound coming from the living room.

Curious, he went to his boyfriend. He found him leaning over the tank, the turtle walking on the back of his hand.

“Yuuyan? What’s happened?” he asked, surprised.

The elder turned to look at him, an open smile on his face.

“I was walking by Oki-chan and she stuck her head out of the water and looked at me! This turtle is a genius.” he replied, then he brought his attention back to the animal, making her move to his other hand.

“Oki-chan?” Arioka repeated, and he had to bit his lip to avoid laughing.

“Yes. Oki-chan.” Takaki said again, and then completely ignored his boyfriend.

The latter went back to the kitchen, shaking his head.

Maybe he didn’t know Yuya as well as he thought.

It had taken him less than he had expected to grow fond of _Oki-chan._

Daiki smiled.

He was sure that, had he come back home with a goldfish, Yuya would've started loving it too.

He loved this side of him, and it paid him back for all those times he got mad over nothing, because he knew it was never going to last long.

He loved him.


End file.
